Yume
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Los sueños son presagios de un subconsiente escondido, los deseos del corazón se convierten en motivos para crear ilusiones de un mundo de ilusión....SasukexSakura...One-Shot


Te soñé,

**Autor: Eternal-Vampire**

**Fecha: 10 de mayo de 2008**

**--**

**YUME**

Un chico de cabellos negro-azulado algo largos se removió inquieto en la cama pero un obstáculo le impidió acomodarse de mejor manera, abrió lentamente los ojos y al visualizar a su impedimento sonrió grandemente.

Se coloco de medio lado y acaricio con delicadeza el níveo rostro de su acompañante que en esos momentos yacía completamente dormida. Paso de su rostro a su cuello y con sus dedos dibujo círculos en un punto exacto, logrando que un suspiro emanara de la garganta de la chica. Se acercó suavemente hasta ella y la contempló mejor, era hermosa, la más hermosa de las criaturas. Había estado a su lado y no la había visto o talvez si pero tenía miedo de no ser correspondido.

_**Te soñé,  
Estaba despierto y te miré  
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar  
Y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí.**_

La observó removerse y supo que faltaba poco para que se despertara, aún seguía recordándolo todo, como es que todo había ocurrido pero odiaba el hecho de que así hubieran ocurrido las cosas, realmente la amaba y hubiera muerto ese día si algo le hubiese pasado. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo notado, por no haber previsto lo que iba a hacer pero ya no importaba, estaba con él y no se iría, se lo había prometido y jurado, además los anillos en su dedo lo confirmaban aún más.

Las imágenes de todo aún pasaban por su mente, ella le había repetido mil y una vez que dejara de preocuparse tanto pero no podía evitarlo, había estado a punto de perderla por su desesperación, con delicadeza la tomo entre sus brazos y la apoyo en su pecho, la podía sentir respirar tranquilamente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente le estaba agradecido con la vida por habérsela dejado.

¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida sin ella? Es lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero no quería imaginar aquello, prefería contemplarla cada mañana, ver su sonrisa cuando despertaba, sentir sus labios dulces sobre los suyos, aquellos hermosos ojos jade brillar solo por su presencia, escuchar sus gemidos repetir su nombre una y otra vez, danzar con ella en el compás de la unión de dos seres que se aman en uno solo.

En aquel momento, cuando la sostuvo de igual manera, no tenia ni sentía lo mismo, en aquel momento estaba desesperado, no tenia idea de que hacer o dejar de hacer para mantenerla consciente, el ataque había sido directo y ella no había titubeado para meterse, aún cuando ella ya poseía heridas algo graves.

Se lo debía todo, todo lo que era ahora era por ella, por nadie más y aún cuando no fuese expresivo, se encargaría de demostrarle a su manera que era el mayor tesoro que la vida le había dado, tanto ella como su loco amigo rubio, eran todo lo que tenía, después de su hermano Itachi ahora descansando por fin, eran todo lo que poseía y se encargaría de protegerlos hasta la muerte, tal como lo hiciera en una ocasión su ahora querido nii-san.

_**Te soñé  
Y estabas tan bella tan mujer,  
Pensé soñar  
Pues no podía imaginar  
Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor  
Sin tu calor.**_

Recordó como muy a pesar de la situación, logro de alguna manera proveerle de algo de chakra para mantenerla estable y conciente, le tomo algo de tiempo pero lo hizo, la respiración de la pelirrosa se había normalizado y su pulso era normal, suspiro aliviado más no tranquilo, las heridas aun sangraban casi afanosamente y estaban lejos de algún lugar donde pudieran hacerle un chequeo, chasqueo la lengua y reviso el lugar, solo a él se le ocurría distanciarse tanto del grupo.

Madara ya se encontraba lejos, ahora batallaba contra Naruto y eso le daba algo de ventaja pero sabía que en ese estado, mover a Sakura equivaldría a depurar sus heridas. La levanto con cuidado y se puso en pie, observo la batalla de su amigo y pidió al cielo porque saliera airoso, era el único que podría derrotarle, tomo impulso y corrió a gran velocidad por entre los escombros, si mantenía ese ritmo, podría llegar a Ino y pedirle que al menos hiciera que dejaran de sangrar.

Pero cuando llego al lugar donde los demás luchaban contra los Akatsuki que aún quedaban, se dio cuenta que las cosas se estaban poniendo a favor de Madara, Hidan y Kakusu estaban de regreso, de alguna manera Kakusu había logrado sobrevivir y rescatar a Hidan de su celda. El equipo de Gai se estaba haciendo cargo del rubio, el equipo de Kurenai se estaba enfocando en Kakusu, el equipo del difunto Asuma estaba contra Zetsu pero tal parecía que Ino no se encontraba ahí.

Activo el sharingan y la encontró recostada contra un tronco, avanzo hacia ella y se agacho a su lado, estaba bien escondida pero no sabía realmente el porque, una emboscada talvez pero si lo intentaba estaría en el campo de visión del enemigo, además de que la distancia no le ayudaría en mucho.

Se arrodillo hasta estar a su lado y comprendió el porque la veía tan pálida y agitada, Ino tenía una herida algo profunda en un costado de su cuerpo, ambos se vieron en silencio y prontamente la vista de Ino bajo hasta posarse en su amiga, con una expresión de dolor logro moverse para que Sasuke colocará a la pelirrosa sobre el suelo, la rubia acumulo algo de chakra y comenzó a detener las hemorragias internas de la chica.

Sasuke estaba casi seguro que si Shikamaru se daba cuenta de lo que Ino estaba haciendo, él se ganaría una buena paliza y no podría oponerse pero no podía evitarlo, estaba desesperado, quería ver a la chica bien, quería oírla regañarlo por pequeñeces, hacerse la indiferente con él, que sonriera cuando de muy pocas veces le decía un halago.

_**Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro**_

Ino le sonrió débilmente indicándole que al menos las internas ya estaban cerradas, sabia por su chakra que no podría con las externas pero le agradecía en silencio la ayuda, la chica sonrió y sin esperar, tomo a Sakura en brazos y desapareció, no sin antes darse cuenta de la mirada de Shikamaru, no por nada era uno de los grandes genios de Konoha, Nara se había dado cuenta pero no había dicho nada, sonrió y lo vio desapareció entre la arboleda.

Su paso era realmente rápido, no sabia cuanto tiempo había tardado o cuando había corrido pero al fin estaba frente a las puertas de konoha, los guardias al verlos inmediatamente les abrieron las puertas, uno de ellos desapareció para informarle a la Hokage, la cual al oírlo inmediatamente envió a preparar la sala de emergencia con dos camillas, sabia que Sasuke era por demás impulsivo y estuviera herido.

Corrió hasta el hospital donde supuso lo estarían esperando y acertando deposito a Sakura en la camilla, la sintió más fría de lo normal y su respiración comenzaba a hacerse tan pesada que le quemaba la garganta, sintió la mano de Tsunade en su hombro pero aún así no giro a verla, la rubia le dio algunas palabras intercambiados con unos monosílabos del peliazul y entro en una habitación, se recostó y observó como la hokage le inyectaba un sedante, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad.

_**Desesperado estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día  
Llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé…**_

Abrió los ojos e intento enfocarlos bien para saber donde estaba, el recuerdo de Sakura herida lo hizo despertar completamente y sin esperar indicaciones se levanto de la camilla para salir a buscar a la chica, cuando logro llegar a la puerta indicada, ya había dejado un rastro de médicos y enfermeros heridos levemente por todo el corredor, Tsunade chasqueo con la lengua y junto con Shizune se llevaron a los ahora heridos.

Sasuke entro lentamente en la habitación y con agilidad se coloco a su lado, la observo en silencio y el verla con varios tuyos e inyecciones le dio un golpe de culpabilidad, no podía evitarlo, él había podido detenerla y no lo hizo, simplemente se quedo estático y para cuando su cuerpo y mente reaccionaron ella ya se había colocado de escudo.

Se acerco para acariciarle el rostro, le dio un tenue beso y se encamino hacia el marco de la ventana, se sentó ahí y esperó pacientemente su despertar, las horas pasaron así como las suplicas de Shizune que prontamente fueron suplidos por los gritos de Tsunade donde le pedía que regresara a su habitación ya que él también tenía heridas algo delicadas que tenía que cuidar.

Los días pasaron y el estado de Sakura se mantuvo análogo, Sasuke comenzó a llegar entonces todos los días, se había enterado por Shikamaru que Naruto había logrado derrotar a Madara y éste al final había sido revindicado en la aldea, las cosas se habían arreglado entre los clanes y el Uchiha ahora poseía poder y prestigio pero quien se llevaba las palmas de todo definitivamente era su amigo rubio, ya que había sido él precisamente quien lo había pedido de esa manera.

_**Te soñé,  
Estaba despierto y te miré  
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar  
Y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí.**_

También había tenido que doblegar un poco su orgullo y pedirle disculpas a Ino por haberla forzado cuando la rubia también había estado en mal estado pero la chica le había dicho que mientras fuera por su amiga, todo se valía, el resto de las personas, luego del incidente, continuaron con su vida normal, todos excepto él que ahora había creado una nueva, visitar el hospital día con día y si en dado caso no podía por estar en misión, le había solicitado a Naruto que de parte suya le llevará unas violetas a la habitación de Sakura.

Fue entonces cuando un día, regresando de una misión, todo su mundo cambio por completo; en cuanto hubo dejado sus cosas en su casa, se dirigió al hospital, entró a la habitación pero para su sorpresa Sakura ya no estaba, la cama estaba tendida y limpia como si no hubiera habido nadie ahí, con desesperación corrió a la recepción para preguntar por su paradero y entonces la enfermera le dio la mejor de las noticias, Sakura había sido dada de alta y ahora se encontraba reposando en el apartamento de Ino.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daba hasta que se topo con Madara a medio camino, el choque de ambas miradas cargo el lugar de una tensión impresionante, las personas que caminaban por esa calle prefirieron tomar caminos un tanto diferentes para no entrar en aquel duelo.

_**Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro.**_

Madara rió de medio lado, le entrego una crisantemo que le acababan de regalar, sus ahora fans y se despidió del peliazul con un gesto en alto de su mano, Sasuke no sabía si agradecerlo o que, enarco una ceja y observo la flor en su mano, sonrió decidiendo que cuando regresará, se lo agradecería personalmente.

Comenzó a correr nuevamente hasta que llego al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Yamanaka, subió las gradas casi de tres en tres y toco casi con desesperación la puerta, escuchó como la perilla giraba y su corazón le atornillaba el alma, cuando la puerta se hubo abierto por completo, la rubia le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que pasara, le indico en que habitación la encontraría y asintió sin siquiera haber dicho una sola palabra.

Entro y cuando paso por la sala se percató de la presencia de Nara, pasó viéndolo con el rabillo del ojo para luego correr hasta la habitación, lo más seguro es que estuviera visitando a Ino ya que desde algún tiempo eran pareja, abrió la puerta con sigilo y para cuanto entró, encontró a su dolor de cabeza sentada en la cama, cambiando de canales.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, mostrando por primera vez en muchos años un sentimiento, la pelirrosa detuvo sus movimientos y giró el rostro hacia la puerta donde se topo con la intensa mirada negra de Sasuke, el silencio reino por algunos segundos hasta que la chica sonrió y lo saludo; aquello había sido el detonante para el chico, se acerco a grandes zancadas y para sorpresa de la chica, la abrazo con fuerza y sutileza.

Sintió que le correspondían el abrazo y sonrió como hacía años no lo hacía, se separo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a obtener un rojo grana completamente fuerte, sonrió arrogante al notar las reacciones que todavía mantenía sobre ella, aún cuando Sakura aparentará todo lo contrario, aunque lo disimulara ante el mundo, él aún lo notaba.

_**Desesperado estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día  
Llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé…**_

No espero, no podía hacerlo, llevaba noches en vela por eso y así sin más, la había besado, no era un beso cualquiera y los dos lo supieron, aquel beso era la forma de mostrarle todo su sufrimiento.

Se removió nuevamente en la cama y se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla, se desperezo y abrió las puertas del balcón de su habitación, se recostó en el barandal y observo como Madara parecía disfrutar tranquilamente del día, hasta en cierta forma se sentía bien de que siguiera vivo, era parte de su clan y por ende de su familia, por primera vez desde que lo conociera le vio una sonrisa autentica, cuando varios pajarillos se posaron a su alrededor.

Se vieron nuevamente pero esta vez, había agradecimiento en ambas miradas y al menos de parte del menor no era para menos, Sakura no se la había puesto nada fácil y fue precisamente el mayor de los Uchiha y ahora líder, quien lo había ayudado a conquistarla y al final, casarse con ella.

Sintió el viento acariciarle el rostro y unas manos sujetarlo suavemente por la cintura, no tenía que girarse para saber quien era, su aroma le era suficiente para reconocerla, le acaricio las manos con ternura y las tomo entre las suyas para besarlas con suavidad, le agradecía por mucho, realmente por mucho, se giro para verla mejor y entonces no tuvo duda alguna de que ella era la indicada, Sakura era lo mejor que la vida le había podido dar.

-¡Abuelito! – aquel grito llamó la atención de los dos y entonces un pequeño se acerco hasta Madara que ya poseía una enorme vena en la sien, rieron ante la escena y Sasuke paso su brazo por el hombro de Sakura, definitivamente era lo mejor junto con su hijo. Si, la vida realmente era hermosa, tanto como lo eran los sueños…

_**Estaba despierto y te soñé.**_

**--**

**Meses y meses de no subir nada a y ahora que ya casi estoy fuera del semestre pues me aventure jejeje, tengo pensadas subir algunas actualizaciones pendientes de mis fics pero me van a tener paciencia porque no lo hare hasta finales de mayo, quiero dedicarme en un cien a los finales de la universidad jejejeje.**

**Muchas gracias nee-chan por darme esa inspiración que me hacía falta jajaja, te quiero mucho nena…**

**Espero que nos podamos leer pronto… Matta ne!!**


End file.
